Devil May Cry  Chapter One The Rebelliion
by HVV
Summary: Dante is at it again but this time an innocent gets in the way as the demons rise up once again. Alessa is an OC created & written by me. A normal wrking girl finds her self lost in Dantes world. Will he help her...


Chapter 1

The Rebellion

Alessa was walking down the street. The tanish-brown color passed slowly in front of her as the buildings moved towards her and then away, slowly coming into view then fading in the distance. A never ending cycle of near and far. The sky was still a bright blue, clouds began to separate apart and thin out as a single streak of orange striped the sky. The air was warm. It felt good. Just the way Alessa liked it. It couldn't be more perfect of a day. The freedom felt great, the one thing she could never get enough of. When she did it was often short lived, beckoned by the responsibilities of life, trapped by them as if held prisoner in an invisible container bound by a force field only she could see.

The world often lived with each individual inside their own bubble. Most simply accept its the way things are. But not Alessa. There's no way life was ever meant to weigh this heavy. She believed everyone was born free of this weight and should be just as happy at the end of life as they were when it began. But no such luck as the world is filled with people who desire power and frivolous things that only money can buy, wasting their lives away scurrying about for rarities when the most rarest and valuable thing of all was reflecting back at them in the mirror every morning. Even though it looked them in the face daily hundreds of thousands of people missed it altogether. They were too busy occupied scurrying about to have the time to see it, and even if they did they would spend the rest of their days denying it.

Alessa was having a great day, the best shed had in a long time and even though her thoughts were negative she felt quite positive. Care free the way people were meant to be. Without notice her thoughts were immediately interrupted by an odd looking shadow that seemed to appear out of no where. Curious thing as she approached a corner where an alley divided the two buildings. Thinking nothing of it she walked at the same pace getting closer. Now at the corner of the building looming over her was a twisted figure made of cloth as if it were your grandmas patch quilt come to life. Alessa let out a shrill scream as its arms waved over head making the most hideous sounds she had ever heard.

Its eyes gleamed at her, its head tilted towards her menacingly down upon her as if trying to stare into her very soul. Hatred poured off the monster as Alessa stood frozen her mouth gaping open unable to move. It grew closer as it did something shiny and sharp was seen out of the corner of her eye, it was the blade of a weapon. It held a croissant moon shaped dagger, one in each hand, a handle in the center covered by its cloth hand which was stitched and sewn to its arm. Nearly inches from her it raised its arm high above its head, the setting sun caught the edge of the blade as if it had just been sharpened. Closing her eyes tight unable to bear the sight she clenched her hands into fists and waited for the inevitable. One second passed after another, for what seemed like years.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and opened her eyes to see the sharp blade swing down at her! Too late for closing her eyes now as it glimmered with the thought of searing pain, knowing these were her final moments and would have to watch every second of it. Without warning there was a very loud clank sound and the scarecrow looking monster stopped in its movements. Confused Alessa pondered what had just happened, why did it just stop like that? Suddenly she realized a man was standing beside her holding a sword blocking the monsters attack. "Oh!" she gasped and stepped backwards in shock at the mans aid.

The sword seemed to be glowing of sorts, it looked as if it held the power of electricity pulsing through it pushing the monster back away from Alessa for her safety. Her eyes widened at what the stranger did next. The monster tried to attack him, it swung wide and so fast it was nearly a blur. The man stood perfectly still and simply leaned backwards no once actually moving his feet. With a back flip he put distance between him and his opponent. "Don't you know your supposed to throw away your clothes when you get holes!" he remarked towards the scarecrow monster pointing the sword as he spoke. He drove the sword into the scarecrow strait on spilling its insides out of its body. Pulling two small handheld guns from his red coat, with one in each hand he began to fire the ivory handled pistol. Alessa stepped back slowly and continuously as the battle broke out in the alley in front of her. Now standing in the street near the corner the man continued to blast away with his guns and slashed with his sword as the monster gave a shriek that wasn't anything remotely human sounding before it exploded into pieces of dried ash. Standing watching where the monster had just stood in absolute silence waiting to respond to what's just happened.

Still gaping open mouthed her eyes studied the man who stood tall about six feet. Dressed in red pants and a coat that glided easily behind him, moving just as swiftly as he did. Watching the flakes of ashes floating in the air drifting downward slowly as if a pillow of black feathers had just burst open right in the middle of the alley. Turning towards her he gave a half crooked smile over his shoulder smirking as if it were all too easy, almost as if he did it every day just like waking up and taking a shower. "Don't stand there!" he shouted suddenly moving swiftly once again as a car horn blared, speeding quickly down the street towards her, Alessa having little if any reaction time to the on coming car. Alessa once again screamed in terror of her new threat never having thought shed die this young. Shutting her eyes she felt a quick pulling of her arms, her feet floating with the air against her body and then her feet on the ground once again as if they had never left.

Opening her eyes looking into the mans eyes who now stood in front of her just inches from her face. "Peek-a-boo." he smirked and winked at her their faces so close with very little space between them. "The street corner is no place for you, you don't seem like that type of girl." his platinum hair rested gently along his forehead in a smooth looking manor, and with that just as quickly as he had come he had vanished into the streets from which he came. Alessa found her self standing on the opposite side of the street. He must have grabbed her and leaped over the car to get her here. But how? So much had happened, finally finding the strength to move again Alyssa made her way back home not stopping along the way.

Alessa's eyes adjusted to the darkness her room. Was it all a dream? No. It couldn't be. The chill of death still tricked down her back at the thought. She lied on her back staring into the dark unable to sleep. What was that thing and why was it alive? More importantly why did it want to kill me so badly? And that man, who was he? Questions swirled in her head wanting answers to them but only found more questions. "Okay so as far as I can tell there is a monster, that looks like a persons knitting, that wants to kill people." she spoke out loud to her self as if it would make it more surreal. "Its got a knife of some kind...it... what could this thing be? A man dressed in rags and I was just too scared to see it? No. The hate, the anger it had, the glowing eyes, no person could possibly have all that bottled up...could they?" Waving her arms in the air laying on her back as she spoke into the empty room. "And what about this guy? Platinum hair? I mean come on how many people in the world actually have platinum hair anyways? And all red clothes... obviously he thinks he's some kind of hero. Maybe he's the one behind this. Yeah that's it, Alyssa a bum in rags just tried to kill you to get revenge on the world for his screwed up life and this 'hero' shows up out of the blue because he happened to be in the right place at the right time?" she quickly scolded her self for thinking such thoughts and folded her arms against her chest still laying on her back.

"But that still doesn't explain the black ash feathers! I mean what was that THING?" Alessa's eyes suddenly felt heavy, rolling over onto her side she gave in to the exhaustion from that evenings excitement. She curled up into a ball not wanting to believe it was real.


End file.
